


The Dark Caress of Someone Else I Guess Any Thrill Will Do

by brookeswritings



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Boot Worship, F/F, Humiliation, Overstimulation, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookeswritings/pseuds/brookeswritings
Summary: Emily and JJ visit the local BDSM bar to find a third for the night. They come across reader who was just there out of curiosity and take her back to a private room for the night.
Relationships: Emily Prentiss/Reader, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss/Reader, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Reader
Kudos: 85





	The Dark Caress of Someone Else I Guess Any Thrill Will Do

The two women across from you at the bar certainly were not new to scene and you could tell as soon as you laid your eyes onto them. The brunette carried herself with as much confidence as every experienced domme in here and her blonde partner was just as confident in her submission at her domme’s side. You didn’t know what to expect as you kept locking eyes with both of them while you sipped on your drink. The black band wrapped around your right wrist indicating that you were a heavy bdsm bottom, but you weren’t sure if it was just hopefulness when the both of their eyes met the band and then turned to each and started talking more rapidly.

You had almost psyched yourself out completely when the brunette came up to you and commented, “you’re looking a little lonely tonight, I was wondering if you would like the chance to help me give my sub a reward?” 

“What kind of reward?” you asked, a smile beginning to form as you looked back over to the blonde.

“The kind where I promised her that if she was extra good, I would let her tie up some pretty little thing and torture her,” she replied, you could feel yourself getting wetter with excitement at the of joining the two of them. “If you’re up for it, we booked a private room for the night and as a reward for my girl, I’ll help her give you an amazing night.”

Not one for turning down gifts such as this one, you nodded and followed as she led you over to the blonde. Quickly giving introductions you told them your name and they replied with Emily for the brunette and JJ for the blonde.

JJ shot you a small, encouraging smile before absolutely wrecking you by asking, “so I suppose if you’re here tonight, you would be very willing to submit to my partner and I, just spending the entire night on your knees and serving the both of us?” You nodded in agreement as JJ went on, “good, now why don’t we go somewhere private and discuss your limits and kinks, huh?”

“Absolutely, any titles that I should know about?” You ask, getting ready to follow the two of them.

“You can refer to me as mistress and to JJ as princess,” Emily replied.

It hadn’t sunk in that you were actually about to have a threesome with an insanely hot lesbian couple until you were sitting across from them on a bed in a private room in a bdsm club that you had visited on a whim instead of your normal one. After reviewing your common kinks, it had been settled that Emily and JJ were into degradation, bondage, and impact play. After swapping verbal and nonverbal safewords, it was finally time to play.

“Now, I want you to get undressed and then get on your knees for me, like a good girl,” Emily commanded. “Then once you’re done with that I’m going to edge you until you’re begging and then I want you to watch as I give JJ as many orgasms as she deserves, while you’re rutting against the ground like the dog that you are.”

“Yes, Mistress.” You made quick work of getting naked and on your knees while Emily circles you, placing one booted foot between your thighs.

“Go ahead, puppy, if you can get yourself off just on my boot then you can get off right now.” JJ just watched from the bed with glee as you moved yourself into the most degrading position possible and started grinding down, the pointed toe hitting your clit just right and soon you were begging at the chance to cum.

“Please, Princess and Mistress, please let me cum,” you beg, your movements becoming more frantic and fast paced as you chased your peak.

“What do you think, Jayje? Has puppy earned her right to an orgasm?”

“I think so, she did ask really nicely and it’s fun to see her grinding on your dirty boots.”

The way that they were discussing you as if you weren’t even there nearly had you in tears, desperation building as you still hadn’t been given permission yet.

“All right, go ahead slut, make yourself cum and then thank JJ for being kind enough to take pity on your pathetic self,” Emily said, tone mocking as you began to moan out thank you, princess. “Now that you’ve made a mess of my boots, I want you to clean them up for me.”

“Yes, Mistress.” You moved off of her boot and leaned down to start licking it clean while Emily began to gently move her fingers up JJ’s skirt. Treating her with such care, it was like whiplash to see her treatment of her favored submissive versus the girl with the humiliation and degradation kink that they had picked up from the bar.

Once you were finally done, you looked up to Emily for approval, who in turn replied with, “is that the best that you can do? My love, would you consider that clean?”

JJ looked down at the boot and laughed while shaking her head no. “What if I spanked her so that next time she would do a better job?”

“Aw does my princess want to be the one to administer the spanking and not receiving? Well who am I to deny you that? How many were you thinking?”

“Probably around twenty,” JJ replied, then turning her attention back to you, barked, “get up and bend over the bed, I want you to count these for me.”  
“Yes, Princess.” Getting up and bending over the bed turned out to only be more humiliating as JJ started off with firm but steady swats to your ass. High pitched thank you, princess’ coming out of you until finally JJ was done and had you back on the ground before long.

“Now, I’m going to tie you up and you’re going to watch as I get JJ off on my fingers and tongue like she deserves. Color?” Emily asked.

“Green, Mistress.” 

“Good, now stay quiet during this and you might get rewarded afterwards.” Your wrists were then bound to your ankles so that you couldn’t move at all, but you could still see the bed from your kneeling position.

You watched as JJ flipped up her skirt and wiggled out of her panties, throwing them in your direction as Emily settled between her thighs, kissing her way up as JJ breathlessly gasped. You had to actively stop yourself from whimpering as you tried to find any friction at all as you watched Emily lovingly go down on JJ and making her cum. Emily worked JJ through her orgasm until she was happily squirming and whimpering out a “thank you, mistress.”

After Emily had deemed JJ taken care of for a moment, she turned you and commented, “puppy, how about I tie a vibrator to you and you try to make me cum?”

“Whatever you and princess would like, Mistress.”

“Good, because I think Jayje is a little out of commission right now, but you on the other hand can be forced through a few more orgasms.” 

Her statement didn’t require any response as she grabbed rope and a vibe from their duffle bag. Untying the original knots, she got you up to lay on the bed as your hands were tied to the headboard and the vibrator was harshly placed on your clit and rope was tied around your thighs to keep it in place and on high. 

“Now, I’m gonna sit on your face and you’re gonna make me cum,” Emily ordered, her thighs resting on either side of your head.

After diving into your mission to make Emily happy, you could feel yourself becoming distracted by the vibrations on your clit causing you to moan into her. The second orgasm of the night hit you suddenly, the vibrations almost becoming too much as your sensitivity increased. 

Emily finally came from your ministrations as your fifth orgasm came. Shaking as she got up and turned off the vibrator, untying your hands as well.

“Now what should a good puppy say?” JJ asked, seeing that you were a little delirious from the pleasure.

“Thank you, Mistress and Princess. Thank you so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on my tumblr @/brookeswritings and thank you for reading!


End file.
